


Как в кино, только зомби не хватает

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир после третьей мировой войны. Тайлер и Дилан бродят по стране в поисках других выживших.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в кино, только зомби не хватает

Он даже не понимал, что его руки дрожат, пока не увидел, как прыгает изображение на дисплее камеры. Сказывался ли это постоянный стресс или непомерная даже для него физическая нагрузка, а может – скудное питание и недостаток сна? Неважно. В этом разрушенном третьей мировой войной мире дрожь в руках имела значение, только когда ты держал оружие, чтобы защититься, напасть самому или подстрелить себе ужин. Последнее, впрочем, случалось все реже. Зверье то ли вымирало потихоньку, то ли просто пряталось. Даже кружащее над головами воронье куда-то подевалось.

Но Тайлер все же обхватил потрепанную «Сони» покрепче. Не хватало, чтобы Дилан заметил этот его тремор. Он уже напридумывал бог весть что из-за каких-то двух-трех его носовых кровотечений. Другой бы на места Тайлера радовался – о нем беспокоятся, но Дилан слишком тревожился, превращаясь в курицу-наседку из-за каждой царапины, ссадины или синяка. И эта гиперопека задевала Тайлера куда больше, чем творящееся вокруг. В конце концов, он взрослее, сильнее, и именно ему надо бы нести ответственность не только за себя, но и за Дилана.

И в то же время Тайлер понимал причины беспокойства друга. Если бы с ним что-то произошло, Дилан остался бы один, а они оба видели, что может случиться с одиночкой.

Тайлер на минуту закрыл глаза, вспомнив об Айке.

Они нашли его в чудом уцелевшем в почти не разграбленном доме. Айк был пьян и ободран, словно побывал в нескольких драках. Замызганная бурыми пятнами когда-то белая майка была покрыта сажей, джинсы порвались и стояли колом, будто их вымочили в цементе, а потом высушили не снимая. А еще от него несло, как от козла. В нынешней ситуации, если бы он скитался по улицам и не имел крыши над головой, это было бы нормально. Но он жил в доме, у него имелась чистая одежда, вода и газовый котел. Пока Тайлер пытался поговорить со старым приятелем, Дилан проверил: канистра с пропаном была почти полной. Они не сразу поняли, что Айк уже перешел черту и попросту сошел с ума. Тайлеру до сих пор не давала покоя мысль, что будь с ним кто-то, этого бы не случилось.

Тремор неожиданно вернулся с новой силой, и Тайлер едва удержал камеру в руках.

– Эй, Хекс, «дрожащая камера» давно перестала быть мейнстримом, – заметил Дилан, почесывая заросшую щеку.

Борода у него никогда толком не росла, и это не смущало Дилана раньше, но теперь почему-то бесило. Тайлеру и самому все чаще хотелось расстаться с растительностью на лице, наверное, потому что возможность сделать это предоставлялась нечасто.

– У меня что, рожа грязная? – по-своему расценил его пристальное разглядывание Дилан.

– Нормальная у тебя рожа. У меня не лучше.

– Ну не скажи, ты выглядишь...

– Как мексиканский бандит, я помню, – закатил глаза Тайлер.

– Я хотел сказать, брутально, – притворно возмутился тот. – Тогда как я наверняка смахиваю на облезлого пса, – он с ненавистью поскреб подбородок.

– Может быть, немного, – ехидно кивнул Тайлер и еле успел увернуться от мстительного тычка.

– Давай сюда камеру, Мигелито. Все равно из вас, мексиканцев, режиссеры никудышные.

– А как же Гильермо дель Торо?

– Так вот чья слава не дает тебе покоя? Только знаешь, бро, вряд ли сейчас кого-то можно удивить фильмом ужасов, – невесело усмехнулся Дилан, завладев наконец камерой. Его руки от загара и пыли потемнели почти дочерна, а локти шелушились и облазили.

В этом новом мире оказалось чрезмерно много солнца. Днем оно постоянно сияло в небе — не скрыться. Тучи, кажется, вообще прекратили свое существование. Земля от недостатка влаги шла трещинами, и пережженная почва под ногами превращалась в пыль. Повезло еще, что солнечные лучи не обладали смертельной радиацией. Хотя, может, и обладали. Кто знает, как это ежедневное облучение скажется в будущем?

– Ты чего завис? – оторвавшись от протирания линзы, пихнул его в бок Дилан. – Увидел кого? Зомби, да? Все-таки они? – он приложил ко лбу ладонь козырьком и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом принялся всматриваться в мерцающий от жары горизонт.

– Нет никаких зомби.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Может мы просто еще их не встретили.

– Если бы мертвые оживали, мы бы уже увидели их, – в сотый раз повторил Тайлер.

– А где тогда все трупы? Почему нет запаха? – в сотый же раз переспросил Дилан.

– Я не знаю, – ответа на этот вопрос за все полгода скитания по городам они так и не нашли. Так же как и на тот, кто нанес решающий удар, одним махом закончивший войну и уничтоживший девяносто процентов населения земли. И каким оружием. Они слышали только, что удар задел всех, вроде бы только полюса остались нетронутыми. Так или иначе земля продолжала вращаться, а дни сменять ночи.

– Может быть, использованное оружие распылило их на молекулы, – выдвинул очередную гипотезу Тайлер.

– Но почему оно подействовало не на всех?

«Почему мы живы?» так и осталось непроизнесенным.

– Должно быть, для нас уготована какая-то особенная роль.

– Ага, главная роль в какой-то постапокалиптичной артхаусной хрени, – хмыкнул Дилан, цепляя дорожную пыль носком кеда.

Впереди что-то блеснуло. Тайлер вынул очки из кармашка рюкзака – он берег их как зеницу ока, не пользуясь без особой нужды, – и вгляделся вдаль.

– Кажется, нам повезло.

– Увидел караван с экзотическими яствами и вином? – съехидничал Дилан, но за направлением взгляда проследил.

– Лучше, – улыбнулся Тайлер. – Я почти уверен, что это дом.

– Да не может, блядь, быть?! Святые ежики, пожалуйста, пусть там будет вода.

Внутри неказистого с виду, припорошенного вездесущей пылью деревянного дома царила приятная прохлада – скорее всего, им так казалось с жары, но дышалось здесь и правда легче, чем на улице. На первом этаже располагались две просторные комнаты, кладовка и кухня, а на втором – три спальни, одна из которых явно предназначалась ребенку. Но оказалось, это были еще не все сюрпризы.

Пока Тайлер инспектировал содержимое кухонных шкафов – судя по нетронутому содержимому, после войны сюда еще никто не захаживал, Дилан отправился наверх. Без стеснения он срывал одежду на ходу, видимо стремясь скорее искупаться. Его дикий вопль напугал Тайлера до усрачки. Он чуть не уронил бутылку виски, которую нашел в одном из темных углов. Шарахнув стеклянным дном о потертую поверхность столешницы, Тайлер прыжками полетел вверх по лестнице.

Он залетел в ближайшую открытую дверь, бросил беглый взгляд на Дилана, едва ли осознав, что тот совершенно голый, и начал озираться по сторонам.

Светло-голубые стены, большая керамическая раковина в тон, одно узкое окно, в углах скопилось немного пыли. И посреди всего этого стояла белоснежная ванна — огромная, просто гигантская. Они легко могли поместиться там оба и еще место осталось бы.

– Зацени монстра, – расплылся в широкой улыбке Дилан, поглаживая чуть тусклые края. Кажется, он совершенно забыл о своей наготе. Зато ее заметил Тайлер, как только сообразил, что жизни Дилана ничего не угрожает.

– И ты орал, чтобы...? – насмешливо приподнял он брови, надеясь, что за густой щетиной румянец смущения останется незамеченным. Собственное тело как-то странно среагировало на оголенную задницу друга. – Хочешь, чтобы я проследил, чтобы ты не утонул?

– Вот еще, забыл что ли? Я охуенный пловец, – слегка покраснев, хвастливо заметил Дилан. Но прикрывать голый зад не кинулся, лишь присел у края ванной, наблюдая за тем, как светлеет ржавый поток воды. – Вот бы сейчас сюда тот бассейн.

Тайлер, конечно, вспомнил ту злополучную сцену из «Волчонка». Тогда они оба мечтали выбраться из осточертевшего бассейна побыстрее. Сейчас же от жадной тоски в голосе Дилана сводило зубы. Безоблачное прошлое осталось далеко позади, и воспоминания лишь бередили раны. Зато глупое неуместное возбуждение прошло как не бывало.

– Ладно, плескайся, а я пошел приготовлю нам поесть.

– Подожди, Хекс, мы же не знаем, сколько тут воды.

Тайлер медленно обернулся.

– Предлагаешь принять ванну вместе? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Ну а че такого-то? Обещаю держать руки при себе, – хохотнув, заявил Дилан. – Или ты меня стесняешься? – он жеманно поджал губы и захлопал ресницами, отчего Тайлеру сразу стало легче дышать. Дилан как всегда дурачился. В самом деле, можно подумать, Тайлер раньше никогда не мылся в общей душевой.

– Я могу даже камеру принести, – пожал он плечами и начал стягивать футболку.

– Не, порно снимать еще рано, мы не готовы, – с серьезным видом отмахнулся Дилан, а потом заржал. – Да расслабься ты, я же пошутил. – Он залез в ванную и блаженно застонал. Тайлер поклялся бы, что этот пошлый звук призван был смутить его, но не собирался поддаваться на подначки. Спокойно раздевшись, он шагнул в ванную. Дилан уже успел налить в воду пены, и белая шапка сразу скрыла их обоих по пояс.

– Черт, хорошо как, – теплая вода приятно омывала измученное долгим путешествием тело, и Тайлер откинулся на бортик. Дилан сделал то же самое и прикрыл глаза.

– Скажи мне кто, что мы с тобой когда-нибудь будем мыться вместе, рассмеялся бы в лицо.

– Мы и в апокалипсис не верили, – философски заметил Тайлер.

– Точно, – вздохнул Дилан, почесав щеку. – Еще бы побриться и можно подыхать.

Тайлер вскинул руку и отвесил ему подзатыльник, попутно обрызгав пеной.

– Сдурел, что ли? – обиженно вскинулся тот.

– Сам сдурел. Ты будешь жить долго и снимешь свой долбанный фильм.

– Только при условии, что ты будешь главным героем, – ухмыльнулся тот.

– Я думал, что ты сам хотел исполнять главную роль?

– Мы же уже договорились, что нас в этом фильме будет двое.

– Ладно.

– Ладно.

– Хочешь, я тебя побрею?

– А давай, только позже. Жрать хочется, сил нет.

– И спать, – зевнул Тайлер, совсем уже расслабившись от приятного тепла.

– Ага, и спать.

– Значит, давай моемся, потом едим, ложимся, а утром я тебя побрею.

– Отличный план, бро. Спасибо, ты настоящий бро, – сонно пробормотал Дилан.

– Так, давай, выбираемся, у нас есть кровати.

– Йу-ху, кровати, – с ленивым энтузиазмом пролепетал Дилан.

Домывались они чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами. И не задумываясь, по привычке легли в одну постель.

Опуская голову на подушку, пообещав себе, что всего на полчасика, Тайлер подумал, что надо бы проверить округу и крепость дверей. Возможно, стоило их запирать, особенно если они собирались здесь задержаться.

Дилан уснул раньше, чем успел о что-то подумать. Ему приснились руки Тайлера.

Возможно, для них это была лишь короткая передышка, перед новым поиском других выживших, а может быть они наконец обрели свой дом.


End file.
